Cassius Bantius
Cassius Banitus is an Oc character based of the Dragonborn from the Elder scrolls V Skyrim made by The King Draguun. The Bantius family though not members of the Elder Council was one of the oldest and most respected families of Cyrodiil They come from a long line of Imperial Soldiers, Generals, and Diplomats. His father was War hero Cavius Bantius who was praised throughout Cyrodiil for his part in ending the Oblivion Crisis. His mother was influential Ambassador Tuela Bantius. He was born in Cyrodiil and grew up in the Imperial city with his parents and 3 youngers brothers. At the age of 6 he was given his first sword and was taught how to fight using many Imperial fighting styles. His uncle taught him magic and his mother got him involved in politics. When he was 12 he took part in the Cyrodiil Olympics for 5 years. He was excellent at foot racing, Javelin throwing, and Wrestling. At age 18 he fought in the Cyrodiil Gladiator Arena defeating 9 out of 10 of some of the cities strongest men he lost to the last one. He first and only lost. Emperor Attrebus Mede was his mentor. His mother was killed while giving a speech at the white gold tower (Where Cassius was presented at when he was born as part of Imperial traditions). She was shot in the stomach by an arrow coated with poison and slowly died in her husbands arms. The assassin was captured and questioned by Emperor Titus Mede II. He was revealed to be a Stormcloak and was then killed by Cavius Bantius by either strangulation or by a neck snap as allowed by the Emperor. Despite being Old and retired to avenge his wives death he joined the Imperials again and fought in the civil war until he was killed on the battlefield. After getting news Cassius left Skyrim to join the Imperials and avenge his parents death's. On the way to Skyrim he gets attacked by bandits who kills his body guards and robs him. He continued his journey and as soon as he crossed the border he walked right into an imperial ambushed mistaken for a renegade and was to be executed alongside the rebels. Before he could be executed a Dragon attacks and Cassius escapes with a Rebel named Ralof. After escaping the dragon attack in Helgen, he goes to the Jarl of Whiterun to warn him about the dragon attack. They're then tasked to find the Dragonstone hidden in a ruin in order to find out the reason of why the dragons are coming back. After bringing the Stone back to the Jarl's court wizard, a dragon starts attacking the Watchtower nearby. theDragonborn is tasked to kill the monster. After decapitating the dragon, Banitus absorbs his soul and discovers his new purpose to be Dragonborn and to protect Skyrim from evil. He is trained by the Greybeards and their leader Paarthurnax the ways of the shout. With the power of this shout as well as his own abilities, strength, and skills the Dragonborn has fought his way across many perils (from fighting against demons and their masters to stopping several wars from beginning in Tamriel), before finally confronting Alduin himself in the Nord Afterlife. He fought a difficult and nearly impossible battle, before finally slaying the dreaded monster and freeing all of Skyrim from its influence. Or so he thinks as the soul of Alduin escapes the battle kills a man and fused together with the man So he could stay alive in a new body. The Blades knew that this would happen and locked the man inside the realm. They gave it the name, the forbidden door. As behind that door. Alduin is still alive. Changed into a daedric being. The Dragonborn goes through this door to finish what he started. After killing him in hand to hand combat the Dragonborn absorbs his soul and gains the ability to transform into a dragon. After finally slaying Alduin for good he continues his life as an adventure earing many new titles and defeating new foes. Such as becoming Archmage in the College of Winterhold and Harbringer of the Companions. He saved Skyrim again by defeating the Vampire lord Harkon and defeated Miraak. He meet Mjoll the Lioness in Riften gain her trust by retrieving her lost sword in a Dwarven ruin. Together they went down in the ratway killing the Thieves Guild finally freeing the City from corruption. They married and had 2 kids Maxwell (Who would grow up to be one of the greatest warriors of Tamriel) and Arabella. Powers and Abilities To be added later Category:Original Characters